Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Kilka założeń odnośnie co do imion w Pandorze wg Fear
Witajcie! Wiem, że mnie trochę nie było i raczej szybko na długo znowu nie wrócę, bo norma z tego półrocza musi się utrzymać do końca, ale postaram się częściej bywać ^.^ (tylko najpierw muszę przeczytać długaśną lekturę i (na)uczyć* się na biologię...) Zanim zaczniecie czytać radziłabym się zastanowić, bo jest tu bardzo dużo spoilerów związanych z "Psem Baskerville'ów" sir Conan Doyla, no i oczywiście Pandorą. Nie jest to niezwykła ilość materiału, ale stwierdziłam, że może trochę objaśni sposób nadawania imion postaciom... Powieść rozpoczyna się od informacji, że zmarł jeden z członków rodu Baskerville a obok jego ciała znaleziono odciski psich łap, co nawiązuje do starej legendy krążącej wokół rodziny. Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson mają za zadanie wytropić osobę, która przyczyniła się do śmierci sir Charlesa i ochronić od niej dziedzica majątku, sir Henry'ego. Tak rysuje nam się fabuła, ale teraz pora w końcu przejść do konkretów. dr James Mortimer (nie mylić z Moriarty'm!) - James, jedna ze sierot John Barrymore - John, jedna ze sierot William Baskerville - William West Jack Stapleton - Jack Vessalius I tak jeszcze trochę z innej beczki. sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Arthur Barma pies Baskerville'ów - Bandersnatch Odnośnie co do postaci, o których wiemy trochę więcej, czyli Jack, Arthur i Bandersnatch Bandersnatch - moim zdaniem ma dużo wspólnego z psem Baskerville'ów, jest potężny, przystosowany do zabijania i gdzieś przeczytałam, że ma za oczami ciemnoczerwone łatki (?), które mogą odnosić się do piekielnych (fosforowych) oczów naszego tytułowego bohatera. Obydwa były czarne i wychodziły poza normy swoich ras. Arthur - pisał w sposób spowity tajemnicą i dlatego skojarzył mi się z sir Conan Doyle'm. Jack - w powieści, pan Jack Stapleton był dzieckiem jednego z Baskerville'ów i miał prawa do ich majątku, ale... nikt nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Postanowił więc, że zrobi sobie drogę do zawładnięcia zamkiem i postanowił wybić 2 ostatnich Baskerville'ów (o których było wiadomo). Przeprowadził się, zmienił nazwisko, wyhodował psa i zaczął swój plan. Biedny sir Charles nie miał pojęcia o tym, że jeden z nowych sąsiadów planuje go zabić, a poza tym był umówiony, więc spokojnie stał i czekał na panią Lyons, która nigdy się nie zjawiła, aby potem pożegnać się ze światem żywych na widok straszliwego psa. Serce mu nie wytrzymało. Potem Jack zdobył sobie zaufanie kolejnego dziedzica i... nie trafił. Drugą ofiarą piekielnego psa padł Bogu ducha winny zbieg z więzienia. Potem dopiero prawie udało mu się dopaść dziedzica. Prawie, bo Sherlock miał dobry strzał. A potem zginął, nasz zbrodniarz gdzieś na bagnach, się utopił (próbuje choć trochę poetycko, ale jej nie wyszło. Brawo Fear). A teraz co wspólnego ma nasz Jack z tamtym Jackiem? Ano, to iż nasz Jack postanowił, że wybije cały świat (a co! będę lepszy od tamtego o 7 045 999 998 ludzi (zakładając, że w ich świecie jest tyle samo ludności co u nas było w 2012)), ale na drodze znów stanął mu Baskerville. Tym razem Oswald. I tym razem nie potrzebował Sherlocka Holmesa ani doktora Watsona, żeby dotrzeć kto chce zabijać. Ale przydali by mu się do ostatecznej boss battle z Jackiem. I w tym momencie tamten Jack byłby niesamowicie szczęśliwy, bo właśnie zabił tego, o kogo mu chodziło, ale nasz nadal przeżywa, że cały świat nie wylądował w Otchłani. Później Jack próbuje jeszcze raz, ale znów na drodze staje mu... Oswald! Fear jak zwykle odbiegła od tematu... Chyba zostanie mistrzem w tej dziedzinie... W każdym razie dostrzegłam jeszcze podobieństwo w życiu Jacka i sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a. Otóż, Arthur również wywodził się z niezamożnej szlacheckiej rodziny, tylko, że on nie był bękartem... No i u niego to ojciec był taki "nie za bardzo", a u Jacka, jak wiadomo matka. No i zapomniałabym wspomnieć, że pan Stapleton był biologiem, a u niego objawiało się to lataniem po lasach, drzewach, mokradłach i szukaniem motyli, albo jeszcze czegoś innego, a jak wiadomo nasz Jack lubił wspinać się po drzewach i ogółem przyrodę lubił... Innymi słowy nie dogadałabym się z nimi, ale mogłabym zagrać partyjkę w szachy. A w ogłoszeniach parafialnych polecam przeczytać Psa Baskerville'ów, bo to naprawdę dobra książka, i jeśli nie lubisz pytać, to może wtedy zrozumiesz moje wypociny? Fear wie, że niektóre fragmenty jej wypowiedzi są niejasne, dlatego prosi, żeby zostawiać komentarze, jeśli coś jest potrzebne wytłumaczenia. ---- * chodziło mi o to, że muszę się nauczyć na test, ale też ciągle muszę się uczyć na kartkówki, które są praktycznie codziennie, a biologia mi nie wchodzi do głowy tak łatwo... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach